Love and Lust
by Ingrid-101
Summary: Dimitri and Rose go off on an adventure to find Lissa after they discover who the kidnappers are.


The pain was unbearable. Why don't they just kill me already? It would be easier for the both of us. I wonder were Dimitri is, even through all this pain he is still on my mind. The Strigoi had caught us off guard.

Let me start from the beginning. Dimitri and I had been standing outside the room were Princess Lissa had been in, when we thought that she was taking too long in the bathroom we went in to investigate and instead of finding her we found a smashed window. Lissa had been kidnapped. Dimitri swore in the sexy Russian accent of his. His God-like face filled with rage and fear. The Strigoi were evil and the chances of Lissa still being alive were slim. Unless they wanted something which, in that case, they would have kept her alive long enough to get it but she would have to go through their tremendously painful techniques.

Like what I was going through right now. After we walked into the bathroom and saw the shattered window we followed the scent of at least 3 stigoi. They lead us to an underground tunnel, we continued the search until we came to a dead end. I was scared shitless however Dimitri seemed fine. His expression never changed, always a God compared to me. His fighting skills were incredible, after looking at him I started to feel safe again. A strigoi just jumped down from the ceiling and landed on me, I let out a gasp which attracted more Strigoi. Before we knew it the strigoi had Dimitri and myself in restraints. They were steel chains, not as strong as silver chains but of course strigoi couldn't touch silver.

Behind the third strigoi Lissa was half hiding, she was in restraints as well. When she saw who it was her eyes opened wide. "Oh my God. Run Rose, Dimitri you have to run." She screamed out. The strigoi who was standing in front of her slapped her. Lissa fell down and the strigoi had left a big red hand mark. When he saw this he smiled to himself. This made me angry. I wanted to grab my stake and stab him with it but the strigoi who held me took it off me, using gloves of course. He had dark brown hair which had been cut short and was skinny buy muscular, he was just taller than me. The strigoi who held Dimitri was taller then the one who held me and was stronger too. His hair was cut short as well and was blonde with brown streaks. The strigoi who had slapped Lissa was Dimiri's height with shoulder length orange hair. In a fight they would surely win.

They took us away and had split us up. They took into different parts of the tunnels. We were all in separate rooms so that we couldn't talk but I could still feel Lissa through our bond. She was going through something similar.

"Tell us what you are planning." The strigoi who held me demanded again. "I told you I don't know what you're talking about." His hand came in contact with my cheek again, being a strigoi he was really strong, it hurt like hell. "Bullshit." He spat his words at me. It was the same thing over and over again. This strigoi would accuse Dimitri and me of planning to attack the Strigoi when really we were just trying to find Lissa.

A couple of days Lissa went missing. We assumed it was Victor trying to capture her again but when I got into her head, through our bond, I couldn't see Victor however I could see several pale faces with glowing red eyes. I screamed. "Rose what is it?" Dimitri was at my side. His hands were on mine instantly, it was a little closer than usual in public, I looked into his brown eyes melting into them not wanting to blink. "Strigoi, they have Lissa not Victor." Dimitri froze. His face went harder than usual, it was impossible for me to tell what he was thinking. "Dimitri. We have to tell Stan or someone." He stood up and moved towards the door. He opened it and waited for me to catch up to him.

When we reached Stan's office I explained what I saw. Stan called more guardians. Soon every guardian on campus had heard the news. "What are we going to do?" I asked after 10 minutes of patiently waiting for Stan to get of a phone call. "She is the last of the Dragomirs, we must get her back safely." Stan stood up and walked around to the front of his desk near where Dimitri and me stood. He looked into my eyes and asked "Do you know where she is?" I shut my eyes and tried to get into her head. The bond was weak. She was scared, hungry and sleep deprived. Her feelings were mixed. Anger, sorrow and loneliness. It was difficult but I eventually got inside her head. She was in a tunnel begging the Strigoi to let her go. "They are in a tunnel." I said to Stan as I snapped back into reality. "Do you where about?" All tunnels looked alike around here but I tried to remember anything useful. "No all I know was that it was an underground tunnel."

We had all met in an assembly hall to discuss how to rescue the princess. The last time we tried a rescue mission it didn't go to well. Dimitri ended up a strigoi that tried to kill me and we lost some guardians, not as many as had expected but still more then I would have liked. Stan addressed us all, "Princess Vassilissa has been captured by Strigoi. She is the last Dragomir and she must be rescued." After he said these words a huge commotion went up. "No that would mean a war that is not wanted." I felt rage inside of me. How could they not see how serious this is. The last of the Dragomirs was missing. Stan called order again and everyone sat back down and hushed. I still felt like jumping up and shouting at them all but Dimitri put a hand on my shoulder, I looked at him and he shook his head. "No Rose you must stay calm." His voice was deep and quit. That calmed me down a little but I still felt like doing something rash.

"Anyone who wants to help may stay anyone else leave." To my surprise half the people left. "Why don't they want to help? They are guardians they are meant to protect Moroi especially Royal Moroi." Dimitri looked at me, "Some do not want to die." I couldn't believe it. We were guardian we are meant to be selfless_, They come first_. That was our motto. I had always stuck to it.

Another powerful slap woke me out of my daydreaming. "Do not ignore me." My rage overcame me and I started to curse endlessly at him. "Let me out of here. There was no plan to kill you we were just looking for Lissa." The strigoi looked stunned at my outburst. "Interesting. I'm afraid we can not let you out, you see you know where our hide out is and we couldn't run the risk of you telling all the other Moroi and Dhampirs." His eyes were dark and unforgiving. I knew it. This is how we were going to die. I didn't want it to happen like this but I would rather die than become strigoi. Dimitri and I had agreed on that once. We didn't want to lose our souls and become a monster.

I didn't believe in miracles however I did believe in luck, and Dimitri. Just as the strigoi raised his hand to hit me, again, Dimitri burst through the door. He looked like the usual badass God but this time he had bits of blood on him. Weather it was his of the strigoi's I wasn't sure, but he was here and alive. The strigoi was surprised but that didn't stop him from attacking Dimitri. Strigoi are fast but Dimitri was almost at their speed. They struggled for a while but Dimitri eventually stuck his stake in the into the strigoi making him to fall down, dead. He came over to untie me. "What happened? How did you escape?" Questions swarmed my head, how was he able to get away from the Strigoi? He really was my badass God. "No time to explain, do you know where Lissa is?" we have to save her. I knew that but right now all I wanted was for Dimitri to hold me and comfort me, it was selfish I know but I was nearly killed by a strigoi and my face hurt like hell. I thought my mother punching me was bad, this was worse. My face was going to look hideous for at least another week.

We hurried down the tunnel to where I could feel Lissa, this bond thing was awesome because of it I would get to be her guardian. Her other guardian would be Dimitri, however he had plans to resign so that we could be together. When we found Lissa's room there was a strigoi there with Lissa tied to a chair and he was slapping her too. I wondered if they had done this to all of us, but I couldn't imagine Dimitri being hurt by slaps like that even if they sere strigoi. He handed me a silver stake so that I could defend myself.

We entered the room and caught the strigoi by surprise, Dimitri leapt at him straight away and I went to untie Lissa. I was watching the battle, when she was untied I stepped in front of her to protect her. The Strigoi was trying to step past Dimitri and get to me but Dimitri was almost as fast and almost as strong, as the strigoi. Like everyone else, Dimitri had his flaws. They strigoi was still more advanced and side stepped him. The strigoi was over in front of my face i before I knew what had happened, my strigoi radar went up and my head started to spin. I knew I had to protect Lissa but I wasn't sure if I could stay standing much longer.

I got my stake out as fast as I could. My head was a major disadvantage, _'They come first' _went through my head again. I knew that I had to protect her or at least wound the strigoi enough so that Dimitri could sneak in a surprise attack and kill him. Just as long as she was safe. As I raised my stake the strigoi burst into flames. I was going insane, crazy, mental. I must have been, how else would you describe a strigoi randomly bursting into flames? I looked behind Dimitri's tall sexy body to see the goofy grin on Christian, Lissa's boyfriend's, face. For the first time in my life I was actually happy to see him, as much as I hated his stupid grin.

I stood there, paralysed. It wasn't the first time that I had been face to face with death but it's not something that you can get used to. I glanced around taking in my surroundings, trying to figure out what had just happened, before everything went black. When I woke up I felt someone's hand linked to mine. My eyes fluttered open there was only one person in the world that could make me feel that warm. "I'm here Rose, I'm here." Dimitri was resting his head on the bed that I was lying in and was sitting in a chair beside me. "I know you're here I can see you." I wasn't sure if he was asleep or awake. "Roza, you're awake." The side of his lips started to twitch upwards but soon clamed back down to his usual steel-face.

"Where am I?" The bed was too comfortable to be a hospital bed and the room didn't look anything like my dorm so I must be somewhere that I had never been before. The sheets felt smooth, almost like silk, the walls where a bright white colour that looked as if they had just been painted. "You're in Adrian's room." Adrian was the queens great nephew, he kinda had this crush on me. The queen thought that we were together and had warned me to stay away from him, as if I would want him. Dimitri was the only person that I could think about. I suppose that Adrian was hot but he never stopped drinking or smoking, he drove me crazy. "Where is he?" I thought that he would have been here to hit on me as soon as I woke up. "Out. I think he went with Lissa and Christian to distract them while you were unconscious." I looked into his gorgeous brown eyes and smiled, head was still spinning but having him here distracted me from the pain.

"Why didn't you go with them?" He dropped my gaze and started to study the walls as if thinking about something. "I wanted to stay to make sure that you were okay when you woke up." My smile grew wider, his voice was thoughtful. I wriggled over a little so that he could climb in the bed too. It was a king size luckily, I didn't have to move over much to make room for him, I patted the bed next to me hopping that he would take the offer. I knew he probably wouldn't because Adrian and the other could come home any minute now and we were trying to still keep our relationship hidden, I knew that he would think that this was too intimate.

Dimitri stared at the spot that I had made for him on the bed and I could tell that he was thinking. To my surprise he stood up and sat next to me on the bed. I moved over more so that we weren't too close. He lied down. "Thanks for staying comrade." He rolled over to his side so that his eyes were locked on mine. Then his eyes slide down my body and he started to study me. When he did this it made me feel suddenly self-conscious. His eyes returned to mine and I felt a volt of electricity run through me. I leaned forward until our lips met.

I kissed him and he kissed back. I pulled back and breathed heavily. This was the closest I had been to him since the night that we nearly had sex due to Victor's lust charm. Our lips locked again and in every second that went past our kissing became more intense. I moved my hand up to his and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He started to slide a hand up my leg just as he reached my thigh the door opened. Adrian, Lissa and Christian walked in. Lissa and Adrian were laughing however Christian was glaring at Adrian as if he were ready to rip his throat out. They stopped laughing when they saw Dimitri and me, even Christian's glare softened, they stood there shocked.

Our secret was obviously out now. I sat up and smiled. I felt my cheeks go red Lissa smiled. Adrian looked a little sad, Christian had one of his usual idiotic grin on his face and Dimitri stood up. "I should be going." He said and walked toward the door. Adrian Stuck his arm out to stop him from getting out. Dimitri pushed past so Adrian threw a punch, Dimitri was too fast, of course, and dodged it. He took one step closer towards Adrian and was leaning over him. "No." Said Dimitri sternly, his voice sent a slight chill through my spine. He walked past and down the hallway.

Adrian watched him leave. "You have some explaining to do." Lissa was looking at me, still smiling. I could tell that she was a little angry at me, I didn't need any bond to see that on her face. "Ok but not here." I walked towards the door and thanked Adrian for his hospitality. I knew that I had heart him but I couldn't feel sorry for him, after all if he had come back at least half an hour later I would have had Dimitri. We walked back to my room, silent the whole way, except from a little giggling from Lissa. When we arrived at my dorm I unlocked my door and sat on my bed, ready for an interrogation from Lissa. As soon as she had closed the door behind her the questions started to fly, as she talked she started to get angrier. "Why are you angry?" I didn't think that she should be angry, that started to make me angry. "You kept this from me." I couldn't tell her about me and Dimitri but she wouldn't understand that. "I'm sorry, but you know now. So any questions you want to ask me go ahead." She sat down next to me and calmed down a bit.

"So have you guys ever...?" It took me a minute to realize what she was getting at. "No. I wanted to but Dimitri was worried that we would get found out or something." She looked at me. "How long has it been going on?" I thought about it, since the first training session I had thought that he was hot but never the guy for me but as our training sessions progressed I found myself falling for him more deeply. Just as I was about to explain to Lissa I heard a knock at the door, I got up to open it. It was Dimitri, his visit surprised me. I opened the door wider so that he could see I had company. Lissa saw Dimitri standing there and got up. "I should be going." Lissa walked away. "Come in." I said, he walked into my dorm and studied it. His eyes were curious but they eventually landed on me. Without realising it I had been staring at him. Our eyes met again and another electricity current swept between us. "Oh man, here comes the speech right? Look I know it was wrong for us to do that and we will never be able to do that again because we will both someday have to guard Lissa blah, blah, blah." He looked at me. "Actually I came to see if you wanted to finish what we had started." Was he serious? "After all we aren't guarding Lissa yet and I could always ask to be given someone else or I could resign." I didn't want Dimitri to have to do that but it did sound kind of nice. The two of us together. I had to pinch myself to make sure that this wasn't a dream. The pinch left a mark and a little bit of pain. This was real.

I could feel Dimitri's warm hands slide up my leg. We made our way over to the bed. Soon our clothes were peeled off, first mine then his. I finally got to have my Dimitri. Mine.

Dedicated to my friend Danielle =)

Hope you liked it.


End file.
